


Meeting with the lion

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loke's Celestial form, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy decides to finally keep the promise she made a few years ago. One that she made with her lovely lion. A continuation of the Lolu week prompt Lion.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: VioletZap's all-time favorite stories





	Meeting with the lion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this one got a little out of hand and ran away with me, but still I hope you like it!

The years rushed by in a blur of fighting destructive dark guilds, powerful dragons and constantly saving Magnolia, saving the world. It passed in a flurry of books published, public signings and awards. Lucy Heartfilia grew into a strong, confident lady, her bond with her spirits granting her power beyond what even the spirit’s were used to. She was in uncharted territory with her many dress combinations and abilities and they loved exploring it with her. She was in her mid twenties now and after all this success, she figured she’d earned some rest. That a certain spirit also deserved a reward for his continuous loyalty and kindness. That wasn’t an excuse just to see him again of course! She’d have to think of a way to reward all of her Celestial family.

The world was at peace for a change, but she asked her guild first, she’d be away for at least six months after all. But with their many encouragements and blessings, she finally decided to put her plan into motion, she was going to make good on a promise made some time ago now. She just hoped he remembered it, or still wanted it.

She returned to her room, filled with mementos of her friends, her family, the effects the years had on her. She took in a deep breath, readying the power that came as easy to her as breathing now, and pulled out his key.

“I open the gate of the lion, Loke”

He came to her immediately in a burst of strength, he’d only grown more powerful alongside her, his light becoming more and more destructive by the year. He bowed in his usual over the top manner, an easy smile making its way onto his lips.

“My dear Lucy, to what do I owe the immense honour of your summons?”

She snorted, waiting for him to stand before she responded. His silly antics granted her the time to convince herself that this was a good idea and that he wasn’t just about to completely reject her.

“A promise I made, a few years ago now, when we were fighting a dark guild and I almost got taken away”

He paused, unsure of her meaning. There was clear trepidation in his expression when he finally spoke up.

“Care to remind me of the promise Lucy? I want to make absolute certain I know what you mean”

She closed her eyes, why was this so hard to say? Her conflicting emotions were bubbling inside her. She was so excited to  _ see  _ him again, but so fearful that the window of time he would allow her to see had long since closed. That he would rescind his offer, that he’d decided he didn’t want to spend such personal time with her after all. It was extremely personal after all, sharing all your soul like that.

“I promised to one day visit you in the stars, to see you in your true form as a celestial lion.”

Surprisingly, he frowned at her. Did he really not like that idea? Panic started to swell up inside her, threatening to burst.

“You did? Sorry I'm trying to figure out when you said that, because I should remember it easily but it’s not coming to me. The only thing I can think of that would prompt such a conversation was that heart stopping moment years ago when I had to call on all my power to stop that guy from...Anyway if you promised then I wouldn’t have remembered, it was all a blur for me”

“I see. Well you asked if I could, you seemed desperate at the time for me to go there and then, but with everything that was going on at the guild I just didn’t have the time to give you. But it seems the world finally wants to rest, so I’m able to now. But only if you want to of course, I can understand if you’ve changed your mind…”

There, it was up to him now, she’d accept whichever choice he made, because it was solely down to him and what he was comfortable with, nothing else mattered, not even how much she loved to go with him. After a moment, a soft look appeared on his face, an attempt to comfort her.

“Lucy, while I may not remember, I can believe that I absolutely wanted you to be with me. Thinking it over, I’ve realised how much I still want that. It’s like it was a truth hidden in my heart that didn’t want to make itself known until now. Though it might have been scared away by the fact I had no idea how you reacted to my lion self, I was a little worried you had been scared of me”

“Never, you were magnificent. I can still see those short seconds so clearly in my mind, the image of a Celestial lion has stuck with me all this time”

“Magnificent huh?” She refused to respond to his growing smirk, though she knew a part of his elation was due to pride, his self esteem boosted with her kind affirmation. “Well who am I to deny such a promise? I will be more than honoured to share...how long do we have exactly?”

“Well I told the guild I might not be back for a few months so-”

“A whole day?! Why you’ve made my year Lucy, not surprising with how amazing you are. Now then, to come visit me you need to change your clothes, thankfully you have just the thing to help you with that”

His hand covered her own that held his key, he smiled conspiringly as she grinned wryly at him, easily catching his meaning.

“You just want to see me in that dress”

“While you do look stunning in it Lucy, it will help. Trust me on this.”

She looked into his eyes, open and full of care, and nodded her acceptance. He let go of her as she brought his key to her chest.

“Star dress, Leo form!”

That warm and familiar power swirled around her, wrapping her up and making her feel safe. She shone for a moment and when she looked down she was wearing a long black dress. Her veins pulsed with his magic and she revelled in the small thrill that always shot through her when his strength became her own.

He openly looked her over, eyes eagerly taking her in. Even after all this time he claimed that the effect of seeing her in had never dwindled, never stopped filling him with joy. He held out his hand for hers, pulling her close when she happily took his invitation.

“Let’s go, not a moment to waste!” 

He didn’t give her a chance to respond as suddenly they were shifting, moving through space and appearing instantly in the Celestial Spirit world. They were in front of a large white mansion, there was a well manicured garden with clean cut hedges and a multitude of different flowers. Two large marble statues of lions sat proudly at the entrance, guarding their home. She took it all in, unable to resist a quick jab.

“A bit much isn’t it?”

He turned from her, sheepish, as his hand made its way to the back of his head.

“Well, leader of the zodiac and all that, I do get certain privileges. But that’s not why we’re here, as much as I would love to give you the tour of the place, another time maybe”

“Perhaps, but right now you’re derailing”

“Ah, right sorry, just a little excited, I mean you’re here! On my part of the cosmos, I can't help but be a little thrilled”

“I suppose i’ll grant you that, so is this one of the small worlds you can see from that main area?”

She felt a small tug on her hand and dutifully followed as he started to lead them down a stone path, away from his home.

“Yeah, all constellations get one small planet of their own, so that they have their own personal space. They’re free to decorate it as they need, though some are more chaotic than others. All those Canis Minors dictating how their world looks has made it seem more like a child’s art project. It is bigger than most though, to make up for the sheer amount of them that need to share space.”

For a moment her mind wandered away from her current situation, away on the stars to her little Plue. What did his corner of their planet look like? Was it full of sweets? It was probably decorated with lollipops and bright colours. He liked to dance, so maybe a small mat too? A music player? The possibilities were near limitless and her brain decided to give her a slideshow of all the different combinations it could come up with.

Her mind snapped back to reality when it registered that she was no longer walking on stone, rather, she was now standing in a vast, grassy field. A small gasp escaped her as she stared up at the awe inspiring sight in front of her. Thanks to the curve of the planet, the field looked directly out into the stars, in all the brilliant and unique sights the Celestial world had to offer her, it all seemed to surround her as she forgot herself to stare up and around at the sky. She heard a small chuckle beside her, encouraging her to finally look away from the crystal clear sight in front of her, back to Loke. He was looking at her with amusement dancing on his lips, but pride for his home shining through his eyes.

“What do you think? Quite the view right? I like to come here to think or to just relax and be myself.”

She once more gazed up at the array of colour, of meteorites and stars shooting through and leaving trails of stardust.

“It’s breathtaking, I think I could watch this sky forever and never be bored”

He beamed at her words, pride much more prevalent now as he fidgeted with his jacket to keep himself from bouncing around.

“I agree, the two of you together in one place like this makes for a combo too magnificent for words, I’m getting all choked up just thinking about it, nevermind getting to witness it”

He winked at her, pulling an unamused sigh from her, he really knew how to turn any moment into an excuse to flirt didn’t he?

“Speaking of witnessing something majestic, isn’t there another reason we’re here?”

“You think I’m majestic?”

The open adoration and awe in her voice made her blush, causing her to turn away from such honest emotions. She hadn’t meant to say that, but it was the truth. What was it about him that made her just blurt things out like that?

“Maybe…”

“Well then, I shan’t make you wait any longer, get ready Lucy, the show is about to begin”

He turned to jog a few paces away from her, putting some space between them. He gave her a deep bow, toothy grin never leaving his face. As he stood up he started to glow, only slightly at first, before his whole body lit up with Celestial light. Gold overtook him and soon all she could see was a golden outline of a person. The shape shifted and morphed into that of a large cat. The light slowly died down and peeled away, revealing a golden lion in its place. The grass beneath her seemed to shine, given a golden outline. It was probably a response to the planet’s masters unleashing of power. In fact, every around her seemed brighter, the very ground beneath her thrummed with power.

The lion shook itself, shaking off little specs of stardust, before standing up straight before her. She could practically hear Loke begging her to look him over, to take everything about him in. So she did.

She slowly walked over to him before doing a small circle around him, doing her best to not miss a single feature of him. He was a bit bigger than a normal lion and seemed incredibly strong, physically powerful with light magic to boost it. His skin glowed under his fur and if she focused enough she could notice when his power rippled through him, temporarily revealing the stars underneath. Light congregated at the bottom of his paws, making it look like he was standing on small, lit up circles. She made a full circle around him before returning to face him. On his chest she saw the Leo symbol inscribed on his skin in black, matching her own. She looked up into his eyes and was shocked they changed colour. They were a deep blue, reminiscent of the night sky, and she could almost swear she saw starlight twinkle inside his pupils. He puffed out his chest, standing proud and clearly enjoying the attention. As much as his ego should’ve annoyed her, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“You look just like how I remember, you’re so amazing”

He preened under attention, leaning forward in a not so subtle plea for contact. Her eyes strayed over his form once more, a shifting lion of light, was it really ok to just…?

“Am I alright to touch you?”

He seemed surprised by the question, a strange expression to see on an animal, before slowly lowering his forehead, an offer she couldn't really refuse. She slowly reached out and patted his head. A soft fur-like texture greeted her, encouraging her to fully tangle her fingers in his mane. She called it fur-like since there was something else, something thrumming through him that vibrated even through the fur. It also felt warmer than what she thought normal fur should feel like, it was a friendly warmth though, one she could lean into and fall asleep on. 

In response to her petting he nudged his head against her, nuzzling her stomach and tickling out a giggle from her. She was just about to push her cheeky lion away when she noticed the symbol on her chest. Instead of it’s normal inky black, his mark was now shining golden in response to her touch. In fact it seemed like she had a golden outline on her skin. Where her hands were currently touching Loke it shone the brightest, keeping something back.

“Is this...protecting me?”

_ “I told you the dress would come in handy” _

She wasn’t proud of the way she jumped backwards, startled out of her reverie by the sudden voice, it seemed to come from all around her yet also focused in front of her. It could only have come from-

“Y-you talk?”

_ “Yes? I may be a lion but I'm still a spirit Lucy, or did you forget that?” _

He had no right to sound so bemused, so entertained by her flustering. Heat flared up on her cheeks as she stubbornly tried to defend herself.

“W-well you weren’t talking before and you do look like a lion, even if you are a bit brighter, so I-”

A loud chuckle interrupted her. His shoulders shook as he lowered his head, no doubt trying to hide his grinning mug from her. Well it was too late for that she was already mortified and only knew one way to make her feel better. She turned away from him, huffing as she looked away from him.

“Don’t expect anymore affection from me, you can just leave for all I care”

_ “But you’re in my- _ ” He shook his head, not arguing what she knew was an absurd statement. She was just too used to him visiting her, not the other way around!  _ “I’m sorry Lucy, I just didn’t want to overwhelm you. I wanted you to have the time to take everything in first, I promise” _

He padded over to her, nuzzling her side before rubbing up against her in apology. She broke easily, sighing as one hand absently moved to pat him.

“I get it, the moment deserved some tranquility but just warn me next time ok?”

_ “Of course princess” _

She hummed, having already forgiven him for the teasing. As he leaned against her, she noted that her Leo symbol had once more flared to life. Curiosity got the better of her, especially as he had been just about to explain that after all.

“So you were saying that your star dress helps me?”

_ “Yup it does. Do you really think it’s possible for most humans to touch a star? And survive I mean? I’m not just one either, but an entire constellation. The light that I am made of is a cumulation of all of them, so normally, I absolutely wouldn’t let you touch me. But that dress is made of my power, as I grow stronger so does it. While you wear it, you may touch me, it’s magic will keep you safe.” _

Once more she was struck with awe at her spirits, they were all so much more than her. So powerful and amazing yet they kept it all back so they could properly protect humans. His very being could destroy her, yet be allowed her this chance to safely hold him, to be truly safe in his presence.

“Thank you Loke”

He paused in his nuzzling, the rumble that had started up dying in his chest.

_ “What for?” _

“For showing me all this, for letting me be this close to you”

_ “It was your power that allowed this to happen, your love for us all that allowed you to perfect the very thing that would protect you” _

“But it was your kindness and loyalty that allowed me to see all of you, so once again, thank you”

For a brief moment he shimmered, the light coming off of him growing in intensity, before he shook himself, dimming the light and walked away from her. She followed him, concerned.

“Loke?”

_ “I’m ok, just caught a little off guard that’s all. There’s not many who would speak so openly with me...or so kindly”  _ He stopped, apparently pleased with that particular spot, he laid down onto the grass.  _ “Relax with me Lucy?” _

She found herself unable to refuse him. How could she say no to such an unique opportunity? The way her heartbeat shot up be damned. She happily sat down beside him, finding some small joy in the feel of the grass beneath her. It was incredibly relaxing to be out in nature, Celestial as it was, so relaxing to be near him. Staring at the stars (idly watching a few shooting past) she felt so small in comparison, this universe was so large and beautiful, she’d never explore it all in her own lifetime. Yet he’d chosen to spend time with her then explore its wonders, she’d have to make sure it was worth it for him. Gratitude once more welled up inside her and she turned to thank him once more, but instead caught him staring at her. He was somehow looking at her so softly despite his feline features, but the moment quickly vanished once it sunk in he was caught. His gaze returned to the sky, tail swishing behind him as he tried to talk over his embarrassment.

_ “I’m sorry. I don’t really have much of a plan as to what we can do together. We can't exactly go see the sights with me looking like this” _

She shook her head, shifting closer to him.

“I don’t mind just being with you Loke. Besides, this is truly a beautiful view, it’s enough that you treated me to this if I’m being honest”

_ “I know that’s how you feel but I wish I could give you more” _

“You give me more than enough. All of my spirits do...I wish I could do more for you all, that there was a way to repay you for everything you’ve all done.”

He hummed in response, a strange sound coming from an animal, but a sign of his acknowledgement and contentment. He was too sweet, too understanding to bear. She needed to do something for him. She felt a sudden surge of courage swirl through her veins, motivating her into action. Courageously she got as close as possible to him, before leaning back to relax against him, her back resting on his side. At his surprised expression doubt started to pool into her stomach, freezing her in place.

“S-sorry, i’ll move back-”

_ “No, please, it’s ok. If you’re comfortable then you’re free to stay there” _

“Are you comfortable with me being here? It’s important to me that you answer truthfully” 

He turned his head to nuzzle her the best he could, suddenly desperate to show her affection, or to maybe convince her of his words.

_ “Stupid question Lucy. If you’re relaxed with me then I’m over the moon. I just wasn’t expecting it that’s all.” _

Well wasn’t that depressing, he should expect care and love from her, all her spirits should expect her full love and attention, but he would be well within his right to ask for a little more than the others, if only he knew that. She sighed, fully laying against him as her hands absently rubbed his fur. She watched, entranced, as her hand disappeared into the soft light, before returning and then vanishing again. Every time a warmth coated her hand like a glove, with each stroke it was getting harder and harder to pull her hand back, almost like something wanted her to stay there. After a few moments she gave in and kept her hand on him, allowing his power and magic to flow over it. 

She caught him watching her once more and her thoughts trailed back to her feelings for him. Her love had been apparently completely obvious to everyone at the guild and yet she had somehow managed to keep it from him. Would he be excited if he knew? Or upset that he’d have to let her down. He’d shield her from harm regardless of his response, but she couldn’t help hoping for more. She laid her head down on his back, curling up into him and involuntarily shuddering as his light flowed over her like a secure blanket, keeping her protected from everything around them. Even subconsciously, he cared too much, this absolute lovely idiot.

_ “Jewel for your thoughts?” _

_ I’m completely in love with you. _

“Just amazed by how soft your fur is”

A small chuckle rumbled through him, moving her up and down slightly.

_ “Feel free to do that as long as you like, I won’t complain” _

“We’ll see if you say that when I fall asleep on you”

He looked away from her to try and hide his childish giggles, it probably wasn’t a noble look for a lion. But for all that he might take what she said as a joke, she was surprisingly serious. Being so close to him soothed her in ways she couldn’t describe. She felt safe and secure, like she was allowed to forget all her problems and just relax. She honestly could stay here forever, which should have worried her, but she was too calm to care.

_ “I wouldn’t mind Lucy, in fact I would see it as a compliment. If you feel comfortable enough to sleep beside me then I know I’m doing something right, though I might end up joining you, being with you is incredibly peaceful” _

It was? Huh, who would’ve thought?

“You’re surprisingly soft with your affection today aren’t you? That was actually a super sweet thing to say”

His tail appeared from behind her, resting on her legs and curling slightly round her stomach.

_ “It’s being like this Lucy. I hold nothing back in this form, that includes my thoughts and feelings. The others say I get overly honest and emotional in this form sometimes, sorry if it becomes too much” _

He was just being honest huh? Well she could see his reasoning, being your full self meant no space for hiding. Though, in this precious moment, this unspoken trust between them, would you want to lie? She was honest with herself now, after a long time denying her heart, was it finally time to be honest with him too? She couldn’t hide these feelings forever, not when they got stronger and more obvious by the day, and the moment seemed so right. Her head tilted up and the sky seemed brighter than before, the stars twinkled at her as if to give her their blessing. Well that cinched that didn’t it?

“I love you”

She felt him stiffen underneath her and her heart hardened itself in response, ready for the blow. She would not cry when he rejected her, there was no need to make him feel guilty. The heart loves who it loves after all, you can't force it. She’d just have to bawl into her pillow later when she was alone.

_ “You love me like a spirit mage loves their spirits?” _

Did he want clarification or was he giving her a way out? She would barrel on either way, her soul was crying out for it all to be out into the open and she ran away with that urge, not willing to let it be held in anymore.

“No, I’m in love with you. I love you as someone who wants to be your soulmate, the person you choose to be with.”

His fur shimmered brighter, the humming of his power growing ever stronger. He shook his head, muttering under his breath, preventing her from questioning it.

_ “Do you mean that? Loving a spirit isn’t easy, you know?” _

“I know, but love in general isn’t easy. If you loved me back it would be difficult for you too”

_ “If?” _

A lion should not be able to look incredulous but he managed it. She could feel the giggles rising up in her chest at such a stupid looking expression. But it gave her hope, if he was so against the thought of not loving her, then maybe it was safe to say everything. To let every emotion spill from her lips.

“I love everything about you Loke. I love how honest you are no matter what it is you're feeling. Whether it be happiness, anger, sadness or even love. You have the courage to wear your heart on your sleeve and not care if someone mocks you for it. I admire that kind of bravery and I wish I could be less guarded with my own heart sometimes. I’m not saying I’m about to flirt constantly of course but...I wish I could tell someone how I truly feel unflinchingly like you can. I love how loyal and brave you are in general, though you do give me a heart attack sometimes when you just dive in front of me. As lovely and amazing as it is to know that someone will always have your back, I hate that you need to get hurt for that to be the case. I want to be strong enough to protect you as you protect me”

She paused to look at him, to gauge his reaction. He seemed stunned, mouth open and eyes wide. Not exactly positive but it’s not like he was shutting her down either. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I love how kind you are. You’ve never forgotten Fairytail, despite how much you claim to only care about being my spirit. I know you regularly visit and you are constantly hanging out with Gray. You treat all your friends with respect, whether they’re human or Celestial and you’d do anything to help them. Though I do worry sometimes this kind of nature will get you taken advantage of. Obviously I love that body of yours too. I mean what can I say about it that you probably haven’t already heard a hundred times before? Stunning abs, strong arms, handsome face, with the confidence to match. I’ll admit it’s sexy. But the thing I love the most about you physically, seems to be something you hide away.” Her hands moved to cradle his muzzle as she stared deep into his eyes. “I love your eyes, they’re so beautiful in a way I can't describe, especially now, with the stars in them. I could look into them for hours, but I only get the odd chance to see them. You hide them behind your sunglasses which is a shame, they are the window to your soul and seeing them sparkle with excitement is such a happy thing. But still, I love you Loke, all of you and I’m willing to put up with any difficulties, I promise.”

She leaned forward to place a small kiss on his forehead, sealing her promise of love. It was a bit weird to kiss fur, but all in all she was certain it got her point across. He stared at her for a brief moment, expression unreadable, before he suddenly cringed, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Hurt struck her still, was he rejecting her? So it took her a moment to realise he was glowing, brighter than before. The light seemed to reach out towards the sky. The earth beneath her answered in a similar light, magic rolling across the grass in waves, blowing it around like wind. The planet seemed to hum with power in response to it’s master, who currently looked like he was struggling with something. She reached out to comfort him and was startled when he changed under her fingertips. He was once more a shape made of light, before forming his human form and fleshing out back into the spirit she knew and loved. He was on his knees, bent over and panting as he grabbed at his chest. His power, Regulus’s light, was streaming out from him, like it was trying to break away from him. 

“L-Loke? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Panic flared up and raged inside her, pushing her to do something. But the fact she didn’t know what to do made her panic more, it was a dangerous loop she was in a real risk of being trapped in. As if he could sense her calamity, he raised his hand, silencing her thoughts.

“I...I’m ok, just...just give me a moment please”

He sounded desperate but there was nothing she could do to calm him. All she could do was wait as he struggled with himself, forcefully reeling himself in, body tense with the effort. Slowly but surely the light died down, receding to just a glowing outline around his body, thrumming with energy and attempting to lash out, but contained for now. He held on tightly to himself as he gasped, looking up at her in complete awe.

“Lucy...I had to change back, I had to hold back my power again. Even though I’m supposed to have full control here you...you bared your soul to me didn’t you? Your love was almost too much, even for me. Who knows what would happen if my true form was powered by it. It’s almost a little terrifying”

He gave her a small grin as he finally calmed down, though the sparkle in his eyes didn’t die down, rather he seemed to be completely taken by her. She couldn’t disagree with his awe. For though he was human again, his skin still lightly shone, It was like small diamonds had been sprinkled about in his skin. The universe was still held in his eyes, the colour changed to a deep blue as his symbol stayed in his pupils. He looked so breathtaking in that moment, a being of the stars in all his glory.

“I love you so much”

It was all she had the power to say, the power to feel and he was more than happy to oblige her. He pulled her gently into a hug, the two of them sat together as their emotions swirled and drowned them.

“I love you too Lucy, by the stars I love you with my entire being”

He hid his face into her hair as he flickered for a moment, his power once more straining to free itself, to overwhelm them both. It should have filled her with fear, made her realise how dangerous loving a star truly was, but all she felt was a soothing sense of calm. She felt safe. She knew in her heart the strength their love gave him would never be turned against her, so what was there to fear?

“Your entire being huh?”

“Yeah I...I..”

He faltered, stopping himself from speaking his mind, well that just wouldn’t do. She pulled back slightly, so that his arms were still around her but she could look up at him, encouraging him.

“Go on Loke, I’m listening, judgement free, I promise”

His eyes searched her own, looking for the lie, for the excuse to hold himself back, finding nothing he sighed deeply, giving in. He gathered up his courage, thinking over his words carefully before he spoke.

‘I love everything about you. I love how you’re so filled with contradictions. How you can be so brave while shaking with fear, so graceful, you walk with such poise, yet you’re so clumsy, I’m always so scared you’re going to seriously hurt yourself. You’re somehow so sweet and peaceful that I could sleep easily in your presence, yet you also can fall into such a terrifying self justified rage. You can be very selfishly selfless in those times. You constantly amaze and surprise me, I could never tire of you nor would I ever want to. In fact I…”

He froze up once more, fighting himself on whether to continue. She removed her arms from him, pulling back enough that he let go of her. She took his hands in her own, squeezing them in comfort.

“It’s ok, I’m here”

“It might be a little heavy Lucy, these feelings I have”

“That’s fine Loke, they will never be a burden to me. Let me accept them”

She did her best to send all her encouragement to him, holding onto him and sending him a warm smile. He replied in kind, albeit weakly, as he pushed on.

“I-I want...I want to melt into you, to be as close to you as possible. I want to feel completely with you, to know for certain you’re there”

“That’s not too bad. I mean, aren’t we doing that right now?”

“Not how I mean it” He sighed, shifting slightly as he plowed on. “In this form I hold back my power and some of who I am, but in that other form, a being made solely of light, the rules change. Light can't be trapped. It's free to change and move as it pleases and it’s the same for me. Light can merge together to become more, to become brighter and that’s what I want. I want us to fully be as one, so that everything we are is merged together in that light. To feel your soul, your heart, your very essence so deeply bonded with mine would be so...so…” 

He blushed deeply, embarrassed by his own sentimental nature and loss of words. In his defense, she wasn’t so certain what the right words were either.

“You were right, that’s quite a lot to take in”

He hummed in the positive, looking down and hiding his eyes from her. He held onto her arms tightly like a lifeline. She spotted a few small tendrils of light snaking out of his skin before disappearing, a sign of incredible power desperate to leave him. She was reminded of that fateful night she saved him, of how they looked as she merged with his magic.

“Don’t get me wrong Lucy I love being able to hold you. I’ve always tried to find any excuse to keep us close, I’ve always needed contact with you. But...to be able to not just feel you on my skin but under it too, to give myself to you in all of its entirety and receive all of you back I-”

He let out a small gasp as the thought of it struck him hard. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers but she was still more fascinated with watching his arms. Light curled out of them, reaching out for her own before dissipating away. In fact his body seemed desperate to break apart, to blur towards hers. Light curled towards her, needing to touch her, before fading away, pulled back by his will alone. He was doing his best to hold this strong urge back, to not hurt her and she appreciated his bravery, his love.

“You, you can do that?”

“Spirits can do it with each other, yeah…”

There was something there, hidden beneath his words. if he truly wanted an answer then she needed him to say it, she needed to hear it. They were both far too gone with this moment for anything less.

“You want to ask me something, don’t you? Please Loke, go on”

“Are you sure? You might not like this question”

His apprehension was understandable, he’d more than likely never asked this of anyone before. But even though she could work out what he was so desperately trying to say, she needed him to speak those words into existence, to make them true.

“I have a feeling I will”

“You don’t have to answer me now of course and it doesn’t have to be now this happens either but I...Lucy, will you be my lioness? Will you join me forever in the stars?”

There was no hesitation, how could there be? She still had many things she wanted to do as Lucy Heartfilia but she knew he would wait an eternity for her. Thankfully he wouldn’t have to wait that long. Once all her goals were met, once she was happy she had truly lived life to the fullest, she would happily become his forever, happily join him in this Celestial heaven.

“Yes Loke, you’ll have to wait a bit but I will join you”

“Then I shall gladly wait forever my love, until that blessed day”

They both knew he wouldn’t have to wait that long, so she pulled him into a deep hug, letting them rest side by side with each other as he slowly calmed down, slowly reclaimed himself from his deepest desires. She watched with some strange fascination as the lights coming from him, wrapping around her, faded away, as his skin dimmed, as his eyes lost their stars. Once more at rest, they sat out of the remainder of their time together on that starry hill, completely at peace and completely in love.


End file.
